Field Bureau
Soviet Union |role = * Tech access * Infantry imprisonment |tier = 2 |techlvl = 5 |hp = 1200 |armortype = Light Structure |sight = 9 |cost = $1500 |time = 1:24 (base 0:54) |produced = Soviet Construction Yard |req = * Tesla Reactor * Soviet Ore Refinery |adjacent = 2 |power = -200 |allows = * Nuclear Reactor * Palace * Battle Lab * Atomheart * Tesla Coil * Sensor Tower * Pyro * Crazy Ivan * Tesla Trooper * Mortar Quad * Soviet MCV * Borillo * Armadillo * Demolition Truck * Bomb Buggy * Seawolf |ability = * Imprisons infantry (by sending them into the Field Bureau) to allow them to be trained if they are otherwise unavailable for the player and returns 50% of their cost * Instant Shelter * Drakuv Prison Vehicle (requires any Soviet labs) |notes = * Can be infiltrated to reset the captured infantry tech * Becomes a Radar Uplink in Infantry Only |multiplier = * 1.25 (all buildings) * 1.25 (individual) |sound = Mixed sound from the Nod Outpost (Tiberium Wars) and the Reactor (Red Alert 3) |artist = 4SG }} The Field Bureau is an essential structure for the Soviets, which grants access to more advanced technologies and allows them to create Battle Bunkers anywhere on the battlefield and deploy a Drakuv Prison Vehicle after any of the Soviet labs is built. It also holds abducted enemy infantry in captive and allows the Soviet commander to train them at their Barracks. Official description The Field Bureau is the primary Soviet intelligence building on the battlefield. Construction of this structure marks the first step of a local technology advancement for all weapon branches. But the most important feature of these is the capability to imprison and research the weapons found by the troops of Soviet enemies. Using the Drakuv Prison Vehicle, which can be deployed from a Field Bureau once any of the Soviet labs is constructed, it is possible to capture enemy soldiers and move them into this building in order to analyze the weapons and equipment they are using. Afterwards, these soldiers can be trained by the owner of the Field Bureau which has taken the prisoner in. Keep in mind, that if an enemy infiltrator enters this building, all data regarding the captured technology will be lost.Soviet Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the Radar Tower in the original game, click here. Besides its role as the Tier 2 access structure, the Field Bureau also grants access to the following support powers: In order for a general to exploit the utility of the Field Bureau, he must first deploy the Drakuv once it is ready for deployment. Next, he must capture the infantry he wishes to train using these Drakuvs (the infantry need to be weakened first however). While the converted "victim" can be ordered to the front lines against his/her former allegiances, they can also be ordered to enter the Field Bureau, effectively granting access to train said infantry, without tech restrictions from the commander. Good candidates for conversion include Field Medics, Snipers/Viruses (since the Soviets lack any long-range anti-infantry except Morales), and Knightframes. The Field Bureau also has a prisoner trade aspect (it is simply "selling infantry" by ordering them to enter said building, with half of their worth acquired by the commander; even the commander's infantry could be imprisoned and sold) which is another option to consider when the commander has ran out of funds but has plenty of infantry. However, not all infantry can be accessed after being put into the Field Bureau, the notable example being civilians. Also, should an enemy infiltrator enters the structure, all captured infantry data will be lost. Due to its aforementioned role, the Field Bureau should not be left undefended, as Soviet Tier 2 is a powerhouse in the midgame that a Soviet general should not afford to lose. List of non-civilian and non-campaign infantries that cannot be reverse-engineered: * Engineers * All espionage infantry units * All heroes * Rocketeer * Gyrocopter * Scout Raven * Libra Clone * Bomb Pilot * Technicians * Transformed Foehn infantries Appearances Act One * Field Bureau first appears as a buildable structure in Bleed Red, but it does not unlock any units or provide any support powers in this mission, only available to recycle infantry. * In Happy Birthday, after the Latin Confederation base is established, the player must build a Field Bureau to contact Morales, making him controllable. * In Wrong Side, the player is required to capture a Field Bureau to locate the Topol-Ms. * In Singularity, a Field Bureau is one of the targets to be destroyed by the player. Act Two * In the Covert Op mission Blood Rage, one of the initial objectives is to infiltrate the Chinese Field Bureau. It will fall under control of the player (alongside the two Sentry Guns nearby, if they have not been previously destroyed), and must be defended for 8 minutes from Chinese attacks. Behind the scenes * Prior to 3.3, Soviet tier 2 was provided by the Radar Tower, which also provided access to radar and Spy Plane, which are now unlocked by the Airbase. * Sometime during development for 3.3, the Field Bureau was going to be named as "Prison Facility" and was exclusive to the Latin Confederation.Proposed Changelog for Beta Revision 2 in the old Mental Omega website References zh:战地情报局 Category:Structures Category:Tier 2 Access Category:Soviet Union